


Parr the Course

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Princess [8]
Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Syndrome defeats the the heroes, it is more than just humiliation that they are faced with.</p>
<p>Written for Sabu's pic for January 16th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirage's POV

Mirage groaned. Not only had she been subdued and restrained by her former boss’ electrified bindings, forced along with the others to witness the scene before them, but she also had to listen to his terrible jokes. It might have been bearable for her or sufficiently traumatizing for the heroes beside her if he didn't inflict such terrible puns on them. Even the patriarch, as distressed as he was at his wife’s predicament, furrowed his brow at Syndrome’s poor attempts at levity… or gloating, whatever it was supposed to be. His attempts to shield his family from understandably horrifying sight of their mother in her current state trailed off each time Buddy dropped one of those bombs.

“Well, maybe a bit Incredible, Mrs. Parr. I can feel that you are indeed quite elastic.”

The silver haired villainess groaned, hoping for anyone to come to her rescue, put her out of her misery, sew her ears shut... Immediately to her right, between her and Bob, his old friend Frozone struggled with his bonds. He also attempted to comfort the kids, albeit halfheartedly.

“Listen to your father, guys. Don’t look. It's not something you want see.” He continued, under his breath: “but, oh is _that_ a sight. Been awhile since I saw that perfect, apple-shaped booty bare and stuffed. A pawg like her deserves some _real_ meat.”

Mirage side-eyed her fellow captive, noticing the smug grin on his lips and, as her gaze drifted downward, the growing bulge in his crotch. Blushing, she saw just how big it was becoming - and hard - and suddenly Syndrome’s irksome commentary transformed into distant white noise as her own groin moistened, filling the space with their pheromones. The cocky Lucius turned towards her and, though a visor blocked most of his facial features from sight, she could swear that he was winking at her. She gaped at him, confused, but also pink with arousal.

Stunning her further, he pulled his right hand loose of the heavy, metal bindings and cupped his snake, squeezing it as it slithered down his leg. Unable to clench her thighs together, she squirmed in place, feeling the dampness between them grow. Whispering to her, he asked, “do you want to have a taste before I crash this party?”

As she nodded, a loud grunt came from Syndrome, deep and drawn out. It continued as he vacated Mrs. Parr’s flexible, apple-shaped booty and hosed her body with his admittedly massive load, white rivulets and globs erupting from his crown and presumably coating her all over. It was difficult to tell from behind.

Mirage’s attention was once again redirected as her bonds powered off and she tumbled to the floor. Shaking her head and brushing off her suit, she stood to find Frozone standing right in front of her. He towered over her, his package level with her chest. With a strong hand on her shoulder, he forced her back down to her knees, using his other hand to release the beast. Semi erect, it flopped down onto her body like a heavy sausage, draping over her from her bosom to her shoulder and pre cum leaking down her back. It made her shiver as she felt it through the fabric. His snake twitched, stiffening a bit more.

“So you wanted a taste, huh? Get to work.” 

Her blush deepened as she grunted in irritation, seemingly feigning reluctance in complying. Her hands reached up and closed around it, only succeeding in covering part of his girth. Though not tiny, they were a bit dainty, applying very little pressure as they moved along its length. She didn't neglect his hanging grapefruits as she gave him the soft stroke, squeezing and massaging each steadily. While the Parrs remained fixated on the debauchery of the matriarch, he rose to full mast as she worked him, his crown hovering over her forehead and dripping his fluids onto her face. Droplets of the stuff splashed on her cheeks and chin and at least one landed on her eye, glueing her lashes together.

“It is a nice pre game reward, ain't it?” She didn't respond, save for continuing to tug on his shaft. He chuckled, grabbing his base and aiming the monster at her gaping mouth. “Make it good. I may pay you a visit after I have my fun with Helen.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “How heroic of you.”

He gripped her hair, forcing her forward onto it. “I don’t recall asking for your opinion. Elastigirl and I have history.” Her eyes bulged as he roughly jerked her along his length, gagging as his tip clicked against her throat. A deep, pained gurgle marked her resistance to taking him down her gullet. “Heroics have nothing to do with it. All you need to be concerned with is taking all of this.”

He afforded her no respite, screwing her skull with alarming ferocity. Between frothy gags, she had only the space of a second to breathe in through her nose before his crown was battering her esophagus again, his swinging balls whipping air at her neck. She was so overstimulated by his thrusting that she couldn't even notice the taste of his pre cum, focused more on simply not choking. He tried hard to hilt inside of her, but he couldn't get past her reflex… or he wasn't really trying. For several minutes, he abused her mouth, making her cough up seemingly pints of spit and drool. Just when she felt like she couldn’t take anymore, he let her go. Turned into a filthy, drenched version of herself, she dropped to the ground, gasping for air and rubbing her throat.

Above her, he grunted. “That’ll do, pig.”

She would have groaned if it didn't take her a moment to understand his meaning. Instead, she sighed as he stalked off towards Syndrome and Elastigirl, face drenched in her own saliva. They were _both_ idiots.


	2. Helen's POV

Helen grit her teeth, another grunt slipping between the gaps through a filmy layer of saliva. Each collision of his body with hers jiggled her stretched form, the natural elasticity of it taut with tension. As her husband knew, and their captor was beginning to discover, having her limbs extended to their limit had the advantage of rendering her skin quite flexible and yet tight to the touch. Her curves rolled into his thighs like waves, crashing with loud, wet slaps and accompanied by reflexive jerks. _Within_ her was a similar story. 

Though his pecker was not particularly girthy, Buddy’s johnson didn't need to be in order for her anus to hold him in a vice, making them feel every inch of one another. Her confused body milked him, base to crown, while he verbally humiliated her and tore more of her suit away. The initial hole made for her sex to allow a quick pistoning towards a spontaneous creaming had been expanded to bare her inner thighs and lactating bosom, a crushing single strip of latex wrapped around her stomach diving the openings. 

The discomfort the pressure on her ribs was causing her could only be outmatched by his sophomoric glee at seeing and feeling her rump in all its glory, albeit with shredded cloth clinging to it like a second skin. She knew she had _back_ for days, but the silly look on his face as he hilted into her, his already empty balls rhythmically clapping against it, was strangely comical. Tears streaking her cheeks and her teeth clenched, she saw him more as a puerile teen than a victorious villain.

But his dick was inside her and taking her against her will in front of her family and allies. She had no autonomy and would probably be forced into becoming his personal slave, bent over and taken by him whenever he wanted. How could she not? A woman with a body like hers, ass like hers, milky tits like hers was not one a Dominant male would relinquish control of once he attained her. If her children and husband were to escape, they would have to make do without her and mourn her sluttification at the hands of the one overreactive fanboy Bob had unwittingly snubbed, unable to ever do a thing about it. If they ever found her free of Syndrome’s clutches, it wouldn't matter as she would just be serving a new master, the damage having already been done.

Her tense, stretched out frame shook violently as her cunt twitched. Fem cum gushed along her vaginal canal, it's frothy consistency slipping between her lips and dripping down the bridge between her two holes, rivulets of the stuff streaming down the slopes of her jiggling rear. As her horrific cries echoed in the chamber, she wondered if Buddy did not gag her because he simply forgot to or because he wanted the other heroes to hear her unfiltered agony. The effect for her companions was the same either way, but the thought of the former made her grimace.

He had better not be that inept. His ongoing string of puns did not imbue her with confidence in his competence. It had been so long since she had came this hard without using her own hand and so she did not relish the idea that a clueless man had achieved this effect. The last time that happened, she wound up married with three kids. She deserved a vacation from harsh, disappointing reality, not extra helpings of it.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her pleasure, letting the last rippling waves of her orgasm carry her back to her fantasy world. Frozone would be releasing himself before too long and then the real fun could begin. The thought of her black lover and this pathetic schmuck filling her simultaneously was like mental chocolate, which she voraciously devoured. She savored the taste to the cacophony of her family’s misery, feeling another climax take shape. The movement of her holes clearly sent Syndrome back over the edge, forcing him to retreat and ejaculate over her. 

Surprisingly, he had a lot of cum to give, loads of it bathing her face, tits and stomach even after two big spurts inside her. She smirked, face caked as it was in tears and this new frosting. She guessed that he probably tried to follow the rules, but perhaps became too enraptured with her erotic appeal. Whether or not he tried would likely not matter to Lucius, though. He wasn't as _flexible_ as she was. Poor Buddy was going to earn a real beating once the frosty hero felt another man’s cum on his cock. And she would likely derive some personal pleasure from it. He _was_ traumatizing her dear children after all.

Lips salty with the villain’s pungent semen, she ran the tip of her tongue over them, staring directly at his eyes as she did it. She purred as she licked up what dripped down her mouth. His cock may have (prematurely) blasted off in and on her two times already, drained with only a stretching pearl threading his urethra to the mess on her skin, but the fact did not make her think twice about mouthing, ‘more’, at once a request _and_ a demand. She was a violated captive and he her eager violator, after all. She needed to be taught a long, hard lesson about humiliation and defeat by his cock and that of the approaching hero. How else could learn her true place in life?


End file.
